


*Not* a Costume

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [67]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mahmfic promoted for "Seasonal Tuesday" any, any, your Halloween costume sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*Not* a Costume

"Steven you cannot wear that as a costume. It sucks."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not a costume. A costume is something is not part of your everyday dress."

"It's not part of my everyday dress."

"Besides the fact its cargo pants, which unless we're undercover, are your everyday wear."

"It's still a costume."

"On me it would be a costume. On you it's just your uniform."

"It's not an everyday uniform. It's camouflage."

"Steven, it's not a costume. Now you dressing like Tony Stark and sporting a goatee is a costume. A very hot costume. Wearing your uniform is not."


End file.
